


Kichać miłością

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, inspirowane pewnym smsem, tru story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Po spędzeniu pijackiej nocy z Gabrielem, Dean zapadł na tajemniczą chorobę.Tekst na temat 18 (miłość) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN. Debriel w 100 słowach (takich na sterydach).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



Gdy rozciął brew o półkę i nabił sobie w tym samym czasie kolano na kran, zdecydował, że to nie ma sensu. Najmniejszego. Wyszedł spod prysznica, przeklinając na cały głos.

Od dwóch tygodni udawało mu się unikać obrażeń, więc oczywiście musiał zdecydować się na picie z Gabrielem. Tak jakby nie miał instynktu samozachowawczego. Jak mógł założyć, że archanioł od mileniów ukrywający się na ziemi, tak dobrze, że do został uznany za nie jednego, ale dwóch pogańskich bożków, będzie miał manierę picia Castiela?

Co oni w ogóle pili?

To na pewno nie był normalny alkohol, ten na niego tak nie działał. Teraz czuł się po prostu zniszczony. I jeszcze kichał. Co chwilę, od kiedy się obudził. Przez to oblał się już kawą, zakrztusił ciasteczkiem i rozbił cholerną brew.

Opatrzył twarz i obrażony na cały świat, a zwłaszcza na swojego durnowatego brata, zamknął się w sypialni, zakopał w pościeli i postanowił przespać tego dziwnego kaca.

Niestety, za każdym razem, kiedy się budził, zaczynał kichać. Najdalej po kilku minutach. Nawet Sam się zaniepokoił i zmierzył średni czas pomiędzy kichnięciami (czterdzieści siedem sekund, jeśli był względnie spokojny), a potem zaczął przeszukiwać zbiory Ludzi Pisma.

Po trzech dniach zwrócili się z tym dziwnym problemem do Castiela.

— Nie mogę ci pomóc — stwierdził anioł po kilku chwilach trzymania palców na czole Deana.

— Co to znaczy?

— Nie wiem. Spróbuję się dowiedzieć — obiecał, znikając z pomieszczenia.

— Świetnie. Po prostu wspaniale.

— Powinieneś zadzwonić do Gabriela — zasugerował Sam. Widząc mordercze spojrzenie brata, uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. — Tylko proponuję. On powinien wiedzieć, co się dzieje. W końcu był z tobą wtedy.

— Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nigdy wię-psik! Nigdy więcej. Usmażę go na świętym ogniu, jak go spotkam. Zoba-psik! Zobaczysz.

Trzasnął drzwiami, żegnany śmiechem Sama.

 

***

 

Już dawno nauczony doświadczeniem, tego wieczoru postanowił wziąć kąpiel. Oczywiście, nie mogło być tak prosto. Sięgając po szampon, rozciął sobie tę samą brew co poprzednio. Kilka chwil później trzymał w jednej ręce telefon, a drugą szybko się ubierał.

— _Ile jeszcze..._ — zaczął pisać wiadomość tekstową, gdy archanioł kolejny raz nie odebrał. — ... _będę przez Ciebie kichał?! Nie mogę spać i jeść, gnoju!_

Nacisnął „wyślij” i chciał rzucić telefonem w łóżko, gdy nadeszła odpowiedź:

— _Naprawdę?_

— _Nie, na żarty. Naprawdę!_ — odpisał, zaciskając zęby ze złości. — _Napraw mnie._

— Och, Dean-o! — wykrzyknął Gabriel, pojawiając się przed nim. Dean zdążył tylko zauważać jego roziskrzone oczy, zanim archanioł rzucił mu się na szyję.

Zszokowany Dean kichnął mu w otwarte usta.

Gabriel patrzył na niego chwilę zdezorientowany, a gdy Dean kichnął drugi raz, roześmiał się radośnie.

— Nie ma się czym denerwować, Dean-o! — zapewnił i pocałował łowcę. Nie rozłączył ich ust nawet, gdy Dean kichnął trzykrotnie. Ale odsunął się, zauważając, jak sztywny i zdezorientowany był mężczyzna. — Rozluźnij się — szepnął, głaszcząc go po policzku.

— Co ty robisz? — wyrzucił z siebie po kolejnym kichnięciu Dean. — Nie wmówisz mi, że to ma być lekarstwo.

— Ale… dlaczego chcesz się z tego wyleczyć? — Gabriel nie ukrywał zdziwienia. Wydawał się też zraniony, chociaż Dean nie potrafiłby znaleźć dobrego powodu dla tego stanu rzeczy.

— Bo to cholernie, a-psik, irytujące!

— ...Nie jestem wcale aż taki okropny, Dean! — Gabriel oburzył się do tego stopnia, że aż nie zdrobnił jego imienia. — Ranisz mnie.

— Czy ty kiedy-psik!, ugh, kiedykolwiek kichnąłeś? Raz jest irytujący, a co dopie-psik!, dopiero co chwilę przez ponad tydzień.

— Co? Przecież kichanie nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością.

— No co ty nie powiesz — odpowiedział automatycznie Dean, ale po chwili dotarł do niego kontekst wypowiedzi. — Czekaj, co?

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w ciszy, próbując zrozumieć się wzajemnie.

— Skąd ci się wzięła miłość?!

— ...Napisałeś, że mnie kochasz.

— Nie napisałem nic takiego! — krzyknął Dean, a potem zakichał cztery razy, co jego zdaniem tylko podkreślało absurd tej sytuacji. — Napisałem, że kicham.

— Nie, napisałeś, że mnie kochasz. — Gabriel wyciągnął telefon. — _Ile jeszcze będę Ciebie kochał? Nie mogę spać i jeść, gnoju._

— Napisałem: _ile jeszcze będę przez Ciebie kichał_. To o gnoju się zgadza.

— Zobacz, wyraźnie napisałeś: kochał. — Gabriel podstawił mu telefon pod nos.

— Cholera, durna auto-psik-korekta — stwierdził Dean. — A to „przez” cię nie zainteresowało?

— Ile jeszcze będę przez Ciebie kochał? — Archanioł wzruszył ramionami. — Też brzmi nie najgorzej.

Na chwilę zapadła bardzo niezręczna cisza, ale szybko została ona przerwana kichnięciami Deana.

— Więc… Od kiedy kichasz?

— Od naszego wtorkowego picia.

Archanioł pokiwał głową i przyłożył swoją dłoń do czoła Deana. Na chwilę otoczyło ją ciepło i światło, a potem wszystko zniknęło.

— I to tyle — stwierdził Gabriel. — Wyleczony. Nie ma za co.

— Zaczekaj — powiedział od razu Dean, łapiąc go za rękę i przyciągając do siebie. — Dziękuję.

— Powiedziałem, że nie ma za co — prychnął Gabriel, próbując zabrać mu swoją dłoń. Dean wiedział, że gdyby naprawdę chciał, to już by go to nie było, dlatego uśmiechnął się trochę i objął go w pasie.

— Powiedziałeś — potwierdził. — Ale nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego tak zareagowałeś na wiadomość, że cię kocham.

Gabriel przewrócił oczami.

— Nieważne, zapomnij o tym.

— Nie chcę zapomnieć — odparł wyjątkowo prostodusznie Dean. — Dlaczego, Gabrielu.

— Pomyślałem, że będzie zabawnie — westchnął Gabriel.

— Chciałeś się pobawić czyimiś uczuciami? — zapytał Dean ostrzegawczym tonem, unosząc przy tym brwi w górę.

— Nie! — Ręce Gabriela uderzyły w pierś Deana w geście oburzenia. — Oczywiście, że nie!

— W takim razie co…? — Dean unieruchomił dłonie Gabriela w ciasnym uścisku i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Archanioł przewrócił oczami.

— Zabawnie, miło, byłoby móc się z kimś spotkać nie musząc ukrywać żadnej z tożsamości. Ani Gabriela, ani Trickstera, ani Lokiego — mówiąc to, Gabriel wzruszył ramionami. Cały czas uciekał mu wzrokiem. Ale nie próbował się wyrwać ani nawet odsunąć.

— Hm… — zastanowił się Dean, a Gabriel w końcu na niego spojrzał. — W sumie miło byłoby mieć kogoś, kto rozumie tę pracę i potrafi o siebie zadbać… Dlaczego by nie spróbować.

— Nie chcesz się wplątać w związek ze mną — zapewnił archanioł, kręcąc głową.

— Przed chwilą miałeś inne zdanie. — Dean zmarszczył brwi.

— Zareagowałem instynktownie i pochopnie.

— A ja nie mogę tak zareagować?

— Nie możesz!

— Dlaczego?

— Bo… Jesteś uczulony na moje pióra! — wypalił, uśmiechając się słabo.

— Serio? Łał. Ale potrafisz to leczyć, prawda? — Archanioł pokiwał powoli głową. — Więc mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Przyciągnął Gabriela jeszcze bliżej siebie i pocałował go namiętnie. Archanioł się poddał, obejmując go za szyję i zamykając oczy.


End file.
